Star Wars: Light Rising
by bigman77
Summary: "What is that around your neck?" Can an item from the past change the course of history?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my loyal readers, welcome to my rewrite of "Star Wars Light Rising" I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not and never will own Star Wars :(**

**Inner thought: **_'I love the Star Wars universe!'_

**Force talking:** "_Hello my friends!"_

**Note for those who read my original story, this will not have that many changes, most will be simple things that really won't be that perceivable, unless you put the original next to this version and read them together.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"There's still g...good in h..him, Obi Wan, I k...kn...know t...there is."

**19 Years Later**

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...  
It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"**Where are those transmissions you intercepted?**"

Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

"**What have you done with those plans?**"

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission."

"**If this is a consular ship...were is the Ambassador?**

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.

"**Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!**"

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.

"There she is! Set for stun!"

Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

Princess Leia is led down a low-ceiling hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.

"Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"**Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.**"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"**You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!**"

Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

"**I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!**"

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

"**Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!**"

Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Vader turns to the Commander.

"**She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There will be no one to stop us this time.**"

"Yes, sir.

**Death Star**

**Conference Room**

Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..."

Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

"**The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.**"

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!"

"**Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.**"

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..."

Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell.

"**I find your lack of faith disturbing.**"

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!"

"**As you wish.**"

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

**Ok! That's enough copying from the movie, this is where things change, my story begins, and Vader starts becoming, Anakin Skywalker, once again.**

**Death Star**

**Detention Block A A-23**

**Cell 2187**

Walking into her cell, Vader, is struck by the similarity between his long passed wife and the young senator, who sits there quietly with defiant eyes. Pausing in mid step when glimpsing a familiar sight around her neck, Vader, asks the young senator about it.

"**What is that around your neck?**"

Smirking in a defiant manner, most likely to hide the fear she currently feels, Leia, sarcastically replies. "A necklace! What else would it be?"

"**Do not mock me child! I asked a question and I expect an answer in reply.**"

"Well excuse me, Lord Vader, for being so crass with you. Of course I never expected one such as you to have a sense of humor, my mistake."

"**Just answer the question!**"

Hearing the anger in his voice, Leia, decides it would not be a good idea to further antagonize him.

"I...It belonged to my birth mother."

Shock is the only feeling that goes through Vader's mind upon hearing this.

"**I..Imposible!"**

"What's impossible? That someone would leave something precious to their child, or that I was adopted?"

"**N..No, it is impossible that this could have belonged to your mother, because it was my wife's!**"

Eye's wide in response to what was just told to her, Leia, can only shake her head in disbelief.

"No! No no no no no, that can't be true! You must be lying."

"**It is true, I can feel it in the Force.** **There is however one way to tell if my suspicion has credence .**"

"What?"

"**A simple blood test to confirm this.**"

"I...I won't trust you not to fake it in an attempt to sway me." She shakily replies.

"**Then I shall bring a medical droid here, to test in front of your own eye's**."

"Th...that is acceptable."

"**Very well.**"

Turning to exit the room, Vader, commands the storm troopers on guard, to bring a medical droid immediately.

"Right away sir!"

**Minuets Later**

"But how?"

"**Your mother must have given birth to you before she died.** _'which means the Emperor has lied to me for the past nineteen years'_."

"I...I don't care what the test says, no matter what you do or say, I will always consider, Bail Organa, to be my father."

"**You will not deny me the right to be your father, Princess.**"

"**Right! **You have no right to call me your daughter, all the things you have done; killing innocents, destroying families, enslaving entire races. What purpose has it all been for? Your own power trip no doubt. I will never consider you to be any relation to me, Vader."

Feeling like he has been slapped, Vader, cannot think of a reply.

_'Of course you can't think of a reply, your own daughter hates you and it's all your fault, if only you had listened to, Obi Wan, all those years ago, things may be different now. perhaps our family would be living together happily on Naboo.' _

_'Shut up, Skywalker, you have no power over me.' _

_'And yet you think the same as I.' _

_'I said be quiet you fool!' _

_'You can't change the fact that you care about, Leia.' _

_'I am a Sith Lord and Sith do not have feelings.' _

_'If that is true, then you must not be a true Sith, because I can sense you want me to return from my mental prison.' _

_'No I don't! Now be gone Jedi.' _

_'I'll never go away, Vader, I will have my life back no matter what it takes.' _

_'If you will not leave, then you will stay silent!'_

**"You will not be harmed as long as I am here my daughter, but I cannot promise your safety forever, you must tell me where the rebel base is." **

"As I have said multiple times so far, I have no Idea what you're talking about."

Turning from his daughter with a swish of his cloak, Vader, responds. "**So be it. I will make sure you are not disturbed for the time being.**" Without waiting a response, he leaves her cell to return to his chambers, not seeing the tears in his daughters eye's, but feeling her sorrow within the Force.

**Death Star**

**Vader's Room**

After his confrontation with, Leia, Vader cannot stop thinking on what his other self said about wanting to be good again, pacing a trench into his floor he is startled by a voice not heard in years.

"_Do you truly wish to change, Ani?"_

Turning to his left, Vader, sees none other than the man whom freed him from slavery as a child on Tatooine**.**

"**Qui-Gon! But how?**"

"_There are many things you do not know about the Force young one. Now let me ask again, do you truly wish to return to the man you once were?"_

"**I have no idea what you're talking about!**"

"_If that was true, Ani, then I would not be here today."_

"**Then leave you meddling old fool, I have no need of your Jedi ways.**"

"_What of your daughter? Will you truly forgo this chance to reunite with your child?_"

"**The Emperor would never allow me the chance."**

"_Is that the only reason, or is it because you truly believe yourself unworthy of redemption?"_

"**I have no need of redemption, what I have done has brought peace to the galaxy.**"

"_You believe that, only because you do not want to see the truth, this empire has caused only pain, Anakin, and deep down you know it was your doing."_

"**N...no, I...I have brought peace to everyone.**"

"_What of the slaves? People who you once vowed to rescue, are still serving their masters and now there are more slaves than in recorded history."_

"**P..please stop, I...I can't hear this anymore."**

"_Just accept the truth, Ani, and you will be set free."_

Falling to his knees, Vader, replies.

"**How? How could I ever be forgiven for what I have brought upon this galaxy? I...I killed the younglings that day and my wife is dead because of me."**

"_The blame falls upon the Emperor._"

"**No! I..it may have been his command, but I foolishly followed it without** **question**"

"_So you accept the truth of your failings?"_

"**I...I have to, if I am to save, Leia, from the emperors wrath, I will do whatever it takes to protect her.**"

"_Then you must let go of the hate inside; Anakin, your self hatred is greater than any I have ever known, it is the reason you have been trapped in that cage of armor for so long."_

"**W...what do you mean?**"

"_First you must tell me who you are. Are you, Lord Vader, of the Sith? Or are you, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight?"_

Sobbing from his troubled heart and fighting the darkness in his soul, the reply comes as softly as his mask would allow.

"**I...I...I am, Anakin Skywalker, Knight of the Jedi Order!"**

Feeling the darkness leave his body, Anakin, looks up from his place on the floor and sees only the smiling face of dead Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, looking back at him radiating a warmth he has not felt in two decades, the Light Side of the Force.

"_I'm proud of you, Ani."_

"**How can you say that?"**

"_Because despite all the evil you have done, You have returned to the light and in the history of the Order, only the great Force user, Revan, has accomplished this feat."_

Smiling even though he knew the dead Jedi master would not be able to see his face, Anakin, says.

"**Thank you master.** **What must I do to keep, Leia, safe?"**

"_I'm afraid I cannot help you there, Anakin, you must figure it out on your own, however it would be good to start by helping destroy this Force forsaken_ Station."

"**You're right, but I need to get her out of this damn place first."**

"_I suggest trying to get to know her as well, my friend. Now unfortunately my time with you is at an end, do not worry though, an old acquaintance of yours is on the way and he will help you fully immerse yourself in the ways of the Jedi once again."_

"**You mean, Obi Wan, don't you?**"

Qui-Gon, does not answer and instead starts to disappear, much to, Anakin's, dismay.

"**Wait! Please don't go, how can my old master ever forgive me?"**

"_Trust in the living Force, Anakin, and all will be well."_

**Millennium Falcon **

**En Route to Alderaan**

Seeing a confused and worried expression on, Obi Wan's, face, Luke, asks him what the problem is.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"I do not know, something has shifted in the Force, however I cannot sense what it is and that is troubling."

Looking at, Luke, Ben, decides to begin his training. "Lets forget about my worries for now, we must begin your training."

Smiling, Luke, happily replies. "Alright!"

**Death Star**

**Vader's Room**

Hearing his comm go off, Anakin, realizing people would be confused and suspicious if he started acting differently, puts on his evil persona.

"**What is it, Tarkin?"**

"I wish to speak of what you have learned from our dear princess, return to the control room for a briefing."

"**As you wish govonor, you would do well to remember however, that I am not under your command, so do not push it, Tarkin."**

"Think what you will, Vader, but I have the Emperor's ear not you, in fact you are nothing more than his lap dog."

"**Continue to insult me, Tarkin, and you shall find yourself begging for death."**

"This conversation is pointless, just do as I ask and we can continue our mission unobstructed."

"**Very well then, I will be there momentarily."**

"Good!" Cutting the transmission, Anakin, can only worry about what, Tarkin. will do to his daughter, when he learns that she did not reveal the location of the rebel base.

**Death Star**

**Control Room**

"Ah, Lord Vader, what has the princess revealed to you?"

Feeling anger at the thought of his daughter in a cell, Anakin, replies with a secret smugness.

"**Her resistance to the mind probe is surprisingly strong It will be some time before we can extract any information from her."**

An Imperial Officer interrupts the conversation. "The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

Having his suspicion on what the Governor was talking about, Anakin, asks.** "What do you mean?"**

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. (to soldier) Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan."

"With pleasure sir!"

"Vader, bring her here."

Without saying a word, Anakin, turns to leave, all the while thinking of how to save Alderaan from a horrible fate.

**Death Star**

**Detention Block A A-23**

**Cell 2187**

Entering her cell, Anakin, is worried about what his daughter will think of him, when he tells her of his return to the light. Seeing her laying on the bed, thrashing around in her sleep, he brings his gloved hand to her face in a comforting manner, only for her to wake upon his touch with a start.

"W...what are you doing?"

"**Trying to comfort my daughter in her sleep, is that so much to ask of a father.**"

Shaking her head in reply, Leia, asks. "Why are you here? Are you going to torture me for information? Or is this personal?"

Flinching back at the ferocity in her voice, Anakin, slowly tells her what, Tarkin, has planned for her home planet.

"**No, I have come to tell you that you are right."**

"What!"

"**I have been a fool all these years; I tried to save your mother by turning to the Dark Side of the Force and in the end I was the reason she died, but instead of seeing the error of my ways, I continued to follow the Emperor in his quest to control the galaxy. When he told me that I had killed her, the emperor sealed me into a prison of despair where nothing mattered because I had lost not only your mother but you as well. I...I cannot continue to follow the man who turned me into a monster and although it will take time, I must ask you to forgive me for all that I have done. Please find it in your heart to see me as your father, I know you will always look upon, Bail, as the one who raised you, but do I not deserve the chance to get to know you?"**

"I...I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for all the evil you have done."

"**I see..."**

"But I think I can try, I don't know how long it will take, but everyone deserves a second chance."

Sobbing at what she said, Anakin, replies. "**Thank you, I will always love you my daughter, no matter what you think of me, I will always try to protect you. Heh! You have no idea how much like your mother you are."**

"W...what was her name?"

Smiling at her curiosity he answers. "**Her name was, Padme Amidala, and you look so much like her it's scary."**

Somehow sensing his sincerity, Leia, replies. "Really?"

"**Yes and you happen to have chosen the same profession as her too, although that's less surprising considering who raised you."**

"Why have you changed? I can't be the only reason can I?"

"**I was visited by the Force ghost of an old mentor, he helped me see the truth in my heart, that what I have been doing all these years was out of self hate and that now having you in my life, I could not continue on the path I was following."**

"Force Ghost?"

"**Yes, I asked him how it was possible, but he simply told me there was much about the Force I did not yet know."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"**I believe he was referring to the difference between the Dark and Light Side of the Force."**

"So because you were a Sith, there was things about the Force you would not know?"

"**Exactly."**

"That's confusing, but I am not a user of the Force, so would not know."

"**You are wrong about that."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Leia, you are my daughter, there is no doubt in my mind that you can use the Force."**

"But, I don't...I've never..."

"**Don't question yourself, Leia, if anyone could use the Force it would be you, with the discipline I know it takes to be a senator and my blood running through your veins, there is no doubt the Force is strong with you."**

"Okay, if you believe in me then I will believe you."

"**Good! Unfortunately I must tell you of Governor Tarkin's plan to get you to tell his where the Rebels are." **

"I would never betray my comrades!"

"**I know that, however, Tarkin, believes that destroying your home planet will get you to talk."**

"What! He can't do that, we are a peaceful people."

"**He dose not care about anyone, but especially hates those who go against the empire, no matter what you tell him, he will order this station to destroy Alderaan."**

"W...why are you telling me this?"

"**I have sabotaged the firing system, so Alderaan will not be destroyed this day, but you must act like you do not know this, or he will suspect something is amiss."**

"I...I will."

"**Good, now unfortunately I must have you cuffed and dragged along by some Storm Troopers, please know that this is not what I want to do."**

I understand, you have to keep up a facade for, Tarkin, or he will tell the Emperor."

"**You are smarter than I was at your age, it must be from your mother."**

"Will you tell me about her, someday I mean?"

"**Of course I will, you didn't have to ask, it will be a tough subject but I will get to it."**

"Thank you, F...Father."

"**You have no idea how much it means to me, hearing you say that, Leia."**

"Your welcome, but I guess it's time to go right?"

"**Sigh! Yes, do not worry my child, nothing will happen to you."**

**Death Star**

**Control Room**

Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system."

Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Anakin, smirks behind his mask, at the cheek, Leia, gives to, Tarkin.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.

Leia softly says. "Dantooine." she lowers her head and says more firmly. "They're on Dantooine."

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. (addressing Motti) Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?"

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!"

"Commence primary ignition."

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever and then another. All of a sudden warning sirens go off, signaling the system has issues and won't fire.

"What's wrong? Why has it not fired yet?"

Smirking, Leia, smugly attacks, Tarkin. "So much for the great Empire and it's unbeatable weapon!"

"Shut up, (To the troopers) Take her back to the cell immediately!"

"What's the matter Governor? Can't take the truth, affraid the Emperor will kill you for your incompetence?"

"I said get her out of here, now!"

Sending his feelings through the Force, Anakin, proud of, Leia, hopes she can sense his love for her as she is being dragged away.

**Death Star **

**Conference Room**

Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Tarkin and Anakin.

"Yes?"

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

"She lied! She lied to us!"

Smirking upon hearing this, Anakin, replies. "**I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion.**"

"Terminate her...immediately!"

'_I won't allow you to kill my daughter!'_

"**If we kill her now, our leverage over the Rebels will be** gone."

"I don't care! I want her eliminated before the day is done!"

'_Damn you, Obi Wan, hurry up and rescue my daughter!'_

**Death Star**

**Hanger Bay **

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"**Did you find any droids?**"

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

"Yes, sir!"

"_Obi Wan, I know you are here, if you can hear me, please rescue my daughter!"_

**Minuets Later**

**Death Star**

**Detention Block A A-23**

**Cell 2187**

"**Leia, my daughter."**

"What is it, Father?"

"**Obi Wan, has arrived."**

"He Has, that's great!"

"**Indeed..." **Before he can continue, Anakin, is interrupted by the entrance of an unusually small Storm Trooper. Leia, is the one who asks what he wants.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Storm Trooper?"

Realizing he was still wearing the armor, the person takes off the helmet to reply.

"I'm, luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescu..."

Unable to finish what he was going to say, upon seeing none other than, Darth Vader standing to his left, Luke, gets into a defensive stance.

'_There's something oddly familiar about this boy'_

Understanding the worry that is going through, Luke, with her father standing there and looking imposing, Leia, diffuses the situation before it can get going.

"It's alright, he's on our side."

Confused, Luke, replies. "W...what?"

"**What my daughter says is true, I am no longer loyal to the Emperor."**

"D...daughter?"

"**Yes, now if you wish to rescue her, I believe time is of the essence." **

"Wait! Father your coming too right?"

"**I cannot, as long as I am is this suit, I will forever be, Darth Vader."**

"And what if we found a way to get you out of that cage?"

"**There is none."**

"We will find a way father, I promise you that!"

Hearing the conviction in his daughters voice, Anakin, makes his decision.

"**Leia, my daughter, I...I will join you at the ship, for now I have something I must do alone."**

Anakin, turns to address, Luke. "**You boy, what did you say was your name?**"

"Why should I repeat it, you are nothing more than a murderer!"

"**And what makes you say that?**"

"Because you killed my father!"

"**And who might your father have been?**"

Anger in his eye's, Luke, replies. "My father was a Jedi and his name was, Anakin Skywalker."

Eye's wide with surprise, Anakin, cannot find words to express his feelings. Deciding not to reveal the truth, sensing that now was not the time to do so, he simply turns and walks to the door, saying in a sad undertone.

"**You know not what you speak of child, in time the truth will be revealed, but for now we must part ways. Protect each other until you reach the ship, I sense, Tarkin, has placed the entire station on lock down, it will not be easy to escape his grasp."**

Hearing the sorrow and worry in his voice, Leia, asks in a rushed voice "But father! What about you?"

"**I must see my old master.**"

"You mean, Obi Wan, don't you?" Hoping that he was not speaking about the Emperor.

"**Indeed, now we must hurry, time is of the essence.**"

Walking into the corridor, Anakin, can see the smuggler, Han Solo, and his trusted co-pilot, Chewbacca, fending off a team of Storm Troopers, making their way into the cell block. Turning to scream for, Luke, to hurry up, Han, is surprised to see none other than the face of the Empire, standing in his way casually deflecting blaster bolts with his crimson lightsaber flaring left to right.

"Vader!" He screams in a frightened voice.

"**It would seem you are in need of a hand?**"

"W...what the heck are you doing here?"

"**My reasons are my own, you and your Wookiee friend will help the princess, I will take care of these troopers.**"

"Hey! I don't take orders from anyo...**Blast Blast Blast**...Lets go, Chewie!"

"Rawwwrrr ahhhrrrr!"

"Quit whining you big fuzzball! Lets just get out of here, the faster we leave, the faster we get paid."

Watching Solo retreat to his newly reunited twins, Anakin turns to the Storm Troopers, ready to stop their pursuit at all cost, to protect his children.

"Lord Vader! Hold your fire men, hold your fire!"

Deactivating the crimson saber and placing it on his magnetic belt, Anakin, menacingly walks to the team of troopers and addresses their commander.

"**Your ineptitude is unbecoming of an Imperial Officer, take your men and vacate the cell block at once!"**

"But sir! What about the intruders?"

Waving his hand in front of the entire unit, Anakin, uses the force to make them forget about why they were there.

"**There are no intruders, it was a weapons malfunction that caused this destruction, you will return to your post and quarantine this area immediately.**"

In a drone like voice, the officer replies. "There are no intruders, a weapons malfunction caused the damage, we will quarantine the area and return to our duties immediately."

Rushing into the cell room, Han, hollers at, Luke, that it is time to leave.

"Let's go kid! It's time to move I don't know why, Vader, is helping us, but we can talk about it later, he can only give us so much time."

"What about the storm troopers?"

"Vader, said he'd take care of it, can't say I trust that monster, but we don't have much choice right now."

"Alright, come on princess, lets get you out of here."

"Lead the way Mr. savior."

Glaring at her for the sarcasm, Luke, simply turns and walks out the door, all the way mumbling about ungrateful spoiled brats.

"**Rawwar grwarr rwarr.**"

"Your right buddy, we can't just walk out the front door."

Looking at, Han, in confusion, Luke asks. "What do you mean? I thought you said, Vader, was handling it."

"I did, but that doesn't mean we can just waltz out of a quarantined area like we own the place."

"Then how are we leaving?"

"I don't know! This whole thing was your idea kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means th..."

Tired of the bickering, Leia, intervenes using her senatorial voice for best effect.

"Oh give me that!" Taking the blaster from, Han, she turns to the grate on the wall and fires. '**Blast Blast' **Handing the weapon back to her "rescuer" Leia, smirks and says. "Some savior you turned out to be."

Snarling at her cheek, Han, replies. "After you princess."

Seeing her and Luke jump down the chute, Han, looks at his long time furry buddy and convinces him to get in, after hearing his complaints.

"Quit whining you big fluffy wimp, it's only a garbage chute."

"**Raaawrr!**"

"Fine fine fine, I'll go first."

**Minuets later with Anakin/Vader**

walking into a corridor not far from the Hangar bay, Anakin, is nervous about meeting his old master for the first time in nineteen years, this time without all the hatred blinding him to the truth. "Vader, I'm not surprised to see you here, have you come to finish what you started two decades ago?"

Unsurprised by the old mans solemn tone, Anakin, dose not draw his saber and instead starts a conversation that will change, Obi Wan's, view of the Force and the miracles it is capable of.

"**I do not not wish to fight you, Obi Wan.**"

**Thank you for reading the rewrite and please review so I can get your opinon.**


	2. Up For Adoption

**Unfortunately** **I have no more motivation for this story, I just can't seem to get any ideas fill my plot.**

**I'm sorry to say I will not be continuing this story.**

**If there is anyone who would like to adopt my idea, please PM me with your request. **


End file.
